nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Beisetzen
Beisetzen (meaning Buried in German) is the 2nd map of the Apothicon Resurgence and the 35th of Icestormshadow's Maps. After learning of the corruption of Doctor Monty, and his attempt to kill the Crews through altering the Kronorium, the two crews attempt to stop the killing of the Ultimis and Primis crews. It is made and owned by Icestormshadow Story Opening Cutscene Layout Campsite The Campsite is a small starting area which has quick revive (or revive if on solo), two barriers, and two doors, the one to the starting area of the Blood Forest is 750, and the second one is a door to the Aetherian forest, and it costs 1000. Unique Features * After Round Five, the sky and the tint changs from the standard Aetherian blue to a blood red Blood Forest The Blood forest is an expansive area with 9 barriers to defend, and several buyable shortcuts, it also serves as the main nexus of the map, connecting to 3 of the 4 areas, Perks within it are Deft Cola, Run Smoothie, Force Slushie, and Slasher Drink, it has 3 mystery box locations within it. The door to the Flesh Marshes is 1000, the door to the Bone Swamp is 800, and the third door is 1500, which leads to he Aetherian Forest. Unique Features * Blood Rifts, which are shortcuts across the area, costing 100 each time Flesh Marshes Bone Swamp Aetherian Forest Quests * Defeat Corrupted Nickolai (Primary) * Save the Primis and Ultimis Crews (Primary) * Purify the Forest' '(Secondary) Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons * Ancient Sword (Danny) * 218-115 Sword (Shadow) * Air Blast (Sky Wing) * Ice Spikes or Chain Lightning (Icestormshadow) * Hammer Time (Airhammer) * Flame Column (Nikolai) Knight * Ethereal Sword (Takeo) Knight * RFMG (Dempsey) Knight * Lightning Arc (Richtofen) Knight * Xulopsic Flame Hammer (Firehammer) LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Perks * Juggernog (Doubles Max HP) Points * Deft Cola (Reload Faster, Build Faster, and get increased melee speed) points * Run Smoothie (Run 50% faster when an Enemy is up to 5 meters behind you) points * Electric Burst (when you reload you unleash a Electric burst, damaging Enemies around you) points * Stone Cold Soda (When you stand still for 5 seconds, you gain 1.5 Max HP) points * Quick Revive (You half time it takes to revive someone) points * Quick Fiery Juice (Your fire rate is doubled) points * Twin Bullets (Your damage is multiplied by 1.7) points * Force Shield (You Gain a shield that lasts for 6 hits total) points * Slasher Drink (You do 4x damage with melee weapons) points * Headshot Bot (when you aim, you target the nearest Zombie's Head) points Trivia